How Do I Feel This Good Sober ?
by CRIPSOW
Summary: OS - Hermione quitte Ron au profit d'Harry. Petit récit de sa descente aux enfers et de son sauvetage par un ange aux cheveux blonds.


_Yep yep yep ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur le couple Luna/Ron. Enfin couple, ce n'est pas vraiment le nom. Enfin vous verrez, comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont à la fin. _

_Enjoy !_

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Cela faisait trois ans. Trois longues années qu'elle l'avait quitté au profit de l'Élu, du Survivant. Harry Potter. Ron avait toujours su qu'un jour, la notoriété de son meilleur ami lui ferait du mal, et il avait eu raison. Hermione était partie, doucement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre mais il avait été trop lent pour la retenir et elle s'était rapprochée d'Harry pour le quitter pour de bon. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était seul et célibataire, même l'espoir était parti. Le trio d'or avait éclaté en mille morceaux…

Personne n'avait rien remarqué, ils se présentaient toujours ensemble aux soirées auxquelles ils étaient invités, Hermione se contentait de rester évasive quant à ses préférences amoureuses et tout roulait comme sur des roulettes. Les médias étaient satisfaits, Harry aussi, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais Ron, lui, n'allait pas bien.

Le problème, ce n'était pas qu'Hermione fasse comme si de rien n'était, ce n'était pas qu'il crevait silencieusement de jalousie lorsqu'ils échangeaient des regardes explicites, c'était surtout que personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de son état. C'était comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était toujours Ronald Weasley, la troisième roue du vélo, le boulet à trainer que personne ne voyait. C'était une impression qu'il avait depuis toujours. Hermione était l'intelligence, Harry était le charisme. Ron, lui, n'était que la roue de secours, et encore, il n'était pas sûr de servir à grand-chose en cas de problème.

Et voilà pourquoi il avait commencé à boire. Boire pour oublier que son aimée était partie avec son presque-frère, pour oublier que personne ne se souciait de lui, pour oublier les horreurs qu'il avait vu pendant la guerre… Et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il vivait seul dans la banlieue de Londres, recevait de la visite chaque semaine mais personne n'avait jamais rien dit au sujet de l'alcool qu'il consommait parfois jusqu'à tomber ivre mort. Ce n'était arrivé qu'à quelques reprises, mais c'était arrivé. Le lendemain, il n'était pas allé travailler et personne ne s'était douté de rien. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était un peu d'attention…

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Cela fait cinq ans qu'Hermione l'a quitté. Cinq longues années que sa souffrance le ronge de l'intérieur. Et pourtant, il semble aller bien. Harry ne se doute même pas qu'il lui en veut. Il lui a demandé d'être le parrain de leur premier enfant. Que pouvait-il dire ? Alors il avait accepté.

Après la guerre, il était allé travailler avec George à la boutique et s'était nettement rapproché de son frère. Ils avaient pleuré ensemble, la mort de Fred pour l'un, la perte de l'amour de sa vie pour l'autre. Mais George s'était relevé et avait épousé Alicia Spinnet, son ancienne camarade de classe. Ils filaient le grand amour et Ron était à présent complètement seul.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Cela fait un an que Lily-Rose est née. Un an qu'elle remplie la vie de sa famille de joie. C'est une jolie petite fille qui fait la fierté de ses parents, de son parrain, Ron, et de sa marraine, Ginny Weasley, à présent Thomas. Et lui, il crève toujours de jalousie…

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Cela fait trois ans, trois longues années qu'il a déménagé. Ron a vingt-sept ans. Il ne vit plus à Londres, George se porte bien, sa boutique aussi, alors il a décidé de s'en aller. Au diable les médias et leurs ragots sur la mésentente entre les membres du Trio d'Or, il avait besoin de neuf. Alors il s'est exilé pour la Suède.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Et voilà qu'il est revenu en douce. Personne ne sait où il est allé, personne ne sait qu'il est revenu. C'est un jour de novembre, il fait froid et il cherche un endroit pas trop rempli pour dormir, un hôtel moldu par exemple. Au cœur de Londres, ce n'a rien de sorcier, ce n'est donc pas un pur hasard qu'il se retrouve dans un endroit bondé où personne ne le reconnait. C'est logique, qui, parmi les moldus, le connait. Et aucun sorcier de viendrait se perdre chez les moldus….

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Il venait de se faire jeter à la porte. Il avait vidé sa troisième bouteille de la soirée et commençait à devenir un peu trop… Bruyant. Alors on l'avait fait sortir. Il était assis sur un banc, bouteille entamée à la main, les pensées embrumées lorsqu'une forme se découpa dans la lumière du lampadaire en face de lui. C'était comme un ange qui apparaissait. Peut être était-il mort, succombant aux vices de l'alcool ? Il ne serait pas le premier dans ce cas… Un ange, oui c'était ca. Auréolé de lumière blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules, sa peau pâle légèrement éclairée, ses grands yeux clairs… Ce fut sans surprise que sa voix se révéla douce et rêveuse.

Tu ne devrais pas boire comme ca. C'est mal.

Peut être était-ce sa conscience ?

Ron, viens, je vais te ramener chez toi.

J'ai pas de chez moi.

A partir de maintenant, chez moi, c'est chez toi.

Il battit des cils et se laissa entrainer par la jeune femme. Ils transplanèrent devant une petite maison tordue. Elle n'était pas très haute mais s'étendait dans le jardin en plusieurs couloirs, comme des tentacules. Ils rentrèrent par une petite porte et elle le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, au coin du feu.

Luna ?

Tu te souviens de moi, à ce que je vois. Dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Elle fit apparaitre du café sur la table de basse et en tendit une tasse à Ron qui déclina.

Les moldus pensent que ca éloigne les effets nocifs de l'alcool. Si c'est vrai, tu en as bien besoin.

C'est n'importe quoi…

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi ?

Il répondait toujours à une question par une question, c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise. Son interlocuteur, s'il n'était pas vigilant, finissait par en oublier sa question première. Il haussa les épaules et avala le contenu de la tasse d'une traite. Amer, dégoûtant. Ron détestait le café…

Maintenant tu vas dormir.

Elle débitait des ordres d'une voix si douce et si attendrissante qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister… Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et il ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Le lendemain matin – ou était-ce le surlendemain – il rouvrit les yeux sur un mobilier presqu'entièrement blanc. Le symbole de la pureté avait un jour dit Alicia. Son regard dériva vers la personne en face de lui, allongée sur le canapé, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait.

Bon jour Ronald. Bien dormi ?

Et toi ?

Il esquissa un sourire amusé. Cela devait faire deux ans qu'il n'avait plus sourit… Ah Luna, elle avait un effet incroyable sur les gens. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait à peu près bien. Sa tête ne le faisait pas souffrir, contrairement aux matins habituels. Il ne souffrait pas de la « gueule de bois », à son plus grand plaisir. En temps normal, il serait allé au bar du coin pour oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa poitrine. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le regard que Luna posait sur lui le rassurait, il n'avait pas envie de boire.

Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle finalement

_Comment puis-je me sentir si bien en étant sobre ?_

Répondre à une question par une question. Sale manie. Mais Luna en viendrait à bout, comme de toutes ses autres sales manies. Il avait confiance en elle.

_Alors, ca vous a plu ? J'espère ! On n'oublie pas de reviewer, ca aide toujours ! Je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais je suis une personne qui fait facilement confiance, je me disais qu'au final, Ron pouvait être pareil ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes, évidemment, qui n'ont pas passé la correction… Sinon pour ceux qui se demandent ou est passée ma fic de plusieurs chapitres, je ne la continuerai que pendant les vacances parce que j'arrive pas à tenir le rythme. J'aimerais savoir si certains d'entre vous l'ont lue parce que je n'ai eu aucun commentaire donc si personne ne la lit… _

_Pour le titre, oui je suis une fan de P!nk alors oui, c'est un hommage à sa chanson « Sober » que j'adore littéralement, elle me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs. Bref. _

_Bonne journée/soirée et gros bisous !_

_CRIPSOW. _


End file.
